


The Room Of Requirement Always Provides

by Ladderofyears



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Condoms, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Licking, Room of Requirement, Smutty, but loving, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Just a hundred words of Draco and Harry having some smutty fun in the Room of Requirement.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951879
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	The Room Of Requirement Always Provides

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day seventeen, prompt _Room of Requirement._

“Stop it Harry,” Draco laughed, trying to bat away his boyfriend’s kisses. “It’s late! We _really_ need to move-”

“Most people can’t find this place,” Harry reasoned. He sucking a red mark into Draco’s clavicle, close to his scar. “A few more minutes?”

Draco felt his protests die under Harry’s enthusiastic mouth. His beloved pressed home his advantage, moving lower and lightly licking Draco’s nipple. 

“Wear a rubber,” Draco gasped. “I don’t want to feel sticky later!”

Harry reached across the bed, where a pumpkin-flavoured condom had miraculously appeared. 

“The Room of Requirement always provides,” Harry smiled, rolling it on.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why the condom is pumpkin flavoured. 
> 
> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
